


Wake Up

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tickling, morning fluff, tickle fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: First tickle fic I wrote! Chris needs to get up, but you have to get creative to do it.





	Wake Up

“Chris,” You gently rub his back, leaning down near your still-sleeping boyfriend. “Chris, baby, it’s time to get up.”

“What?” He groans, face buried in the pillow.

“You need to get up.” You keep glaring at him, watching him bury his face deeper into his pillow. Though you love the view of his bare, broad back and his muscles moving, he really needs to get up if he wants to go to his mother’s house.

“Five more minutes,” He whines, snuggling deeper, and you huff irritably before seeing him slide his hands beneath the pillow, making you smirk. Slowly, so he can’t hear you, you slip next to him before lunging, digging hands under his arms and landing on his back.

“Ah!” He yells, hands slamming down as he squirms. “Stohohohohop!”

“Get up,” You smirk, watching your boyfriend wiggle around, laughing helplessly.

“Dahahahamn ihihhihihit!” He curses, and you laugh before he flips, pinning you down and glaring as he catches his breath. You can’t help but giggle at his messy hair and flushed cheeks, not missing the happy sparkle in his eye. “Oh, you think it’s funny?” He asks, raising an eyebrow. He pins your wrists and reaches over to the nightstand, grabbing cuffs and chaining you to the bed. “Ma can wait. You need to be taught a lesson.”


End file.
